Happy BirthdayMerry christmas Malik
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: While crushing about Ryou, Malik realizes he can't have the white haired angel. That is..until he finds his own angel. AU MalikOC. Merry Christmas!


I sit looking out the falling snow. Snow was one of the rare things I saw in my life and it still enchants me.

I grew up in Egypt, a son of the sands of time as well as a former Tomb Keeper to the Pharaoh Atemu. I hadn't celebrated Christmas before, but I had been invited to have my first one at the Pharaoh's Light's home.

I had almost refused because of our history in the Battle City Tournament, but they insisted that I come. Isis and Rishid were invited as well, and they naturally conviced me.

Even though it was deathly cold out, which I hate with a passion now...

Snow I don't mind, looks just like sand..but cold is another story.

I turn on a shower radio while getting ready as christmas songs blasted through my ears. Some I like...song are just plain annoying...

But this one was one of the songs I like as I rubbed vanilla shampoo in my hair...

_Winter snow is falling down  
Children laughing all around  
Lights are turning on  
like a fairy tale come true. _

One of my favorites. A soft romance always puts me in a good mood, despite everyone snickering at my music choice

_Sitting by the fire we made  
You're the answer when i prayed  
I would find someone  
and baby I found you. _

_All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day   
You saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
and I'm thankful every day  
for the gift. _

Despite my sister's ravings, I turn on my radio in my room to listen to the rest of the song. It's one of my favorites, ever since I first heard it...on Ryou's radio....

_Watching as you softly sleep  
What I'd give if I could keep  
Just this moment  
if only time stood still. _

_But the colors fade away  
And the years will make us grey  
But baby in my eyes  
You'll still be beautiful. _

It reminds me so much of him....

Hair white as swan's downy

Eyes, a soft chocolate and as gentle and easily frieghtened doe.

Makes a person feel obligided to want to protect such a gentle creature...

I'd hold him forever if I could...

_All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day   
You saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful every day  
for the gift. _

But alas..another stands in the way. One, like the angel Ryou, only with malice and hatred in his eyes. He is a fierce opponent to triffle with. He is one you would feel much safer around if on his good side.

He is older, wiser than I, and much more experienced. I could never take the angel that belongs to him. Though I watch from afar at the happiness they share. As long as he is happy....I am happy as well.

I turn off my radio, it being time to leave for the party. I'm dressed in black pants along with a christmas sweater my sister begged me to wear. I would be kept warm that way....but it's realy ugly in my opinion.

I know the angel will be there, though he deemed himself an outsider from the pharaoh's circle of friends, though the accept him as one of their own.

I am like you Angel..I am alone too...

We drove there, silent as the night wore on. It took me a time to realize that it was the day of my birth. How could I have forgotten such a day? That sent me into more of a bad mood.

That is...until we got a flat tire.

That really set me off...enough for me to charge out of the car in frustration. I kicked over trash cans, I screamed to the heavens above, I even cursed at the christmas star shining above.

My mood was so angered that I didn't notice a girl, not much older than myself, staring at me. She had been frieghtened at my curses and general bad mood.

Her hair was a general mess, her clothing was nothing but rags and she smelled like she hadn't had a bath in months.

"Please sir..." she said in a soft voice, "it's Christmas time, there is no need to be shouting in anger."

I apologized for my behavior until I heard her coughing. She was sick..and this night was only making it worse.

"I'm sorry..."she said softly, her voice hoarse from coughing.

My heart went out to her then. She was probably orphaned out here and left to die. She seemed so innocent and tender. Just like the angel...

My siblings came come after me then, seeing me with the girl. I took my coat off and wrapped it around her, despite the definate temperature drop of my body. She seemed so small when I touched her, my heart wrentched. She was probably starving as well. I made my decision right then and there.

I took her up, despite protests of my siblings.

"Malik," my sister said,"you're going to miss the party."

"I know," I said quietly, "but I'm needed now more than at just some dumb party."

They stared at me, like the fact I was helping someone was foreign to their eyes.

"What is your name?"

She quietly stared at me with tired amyethest eyes.

"My name is Christmas...since my birthday is so close to the day...but others call me Christian."

"That's a nice name, Christian. I'm Malik Ishtar."

She nodded, smiling softly. I then noticed for the first time that the christmas star was shining brighter overhead than I remember it being. Maybe it's because of Christian...

Well..she certainly is an angel...

_All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day   
You saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
I can't find the words to say  
That I'm thankful every day  
for the gift. _


End file.
